Password
by J1998
Summary: Bella gets frustrated when her laptop stops working. While Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob are off fixing it, Bella takes over her husband's laptop. But what could his password be? It isn't his full name, nor is it about their precious daughter. Edward comes along to inform her...what she can never see clearly. Fluffy and light. One-shot.


**Author's Note: So this is a one-shot I managed to put together in about an hour yesterday. Just a little writing exercise to help with my stress. I can't really take credit for this, however, because I borrowed the idea from another author. I was surfing Fanfiction and came across a story, and I thought it was cute. And because I'm currently writing a dark story, I thought a little fluff might contrast it nicely. Remember, this was done in an hour, so don't expect something perfect. Enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the idea for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

I swept my malfunctioning laptop from my desk and closed it as I left our bedroom. I had been trying desperately to go on the Internet to check the status of Emmett and Rosalie's newest wedding pictures from their most recent wedding. But instead, all I got were stupid pop-ups and a delayed connection.

I couldn't hide my annoyance as I arrived gracefully downstairs in the kitchen, where Esme was busy preparing Renesmee's lunch. She didn't particularly like human food, but Edward and I insisted that she physically eat at least once a day.

"Esme?" I asked. "Can you tell me where Rose is? Or Jasper, perhaps? There's something wrong with my laptop, and I want someone to look at it."

Edward wandered over, curious.

Esme smiled. "I think Rosalie is, ah, rather busy with her husband at the moment. Even if they just came back from their honeymoon. And Jasper is out hunting with Alice."

Edward flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "What have you been watching on that laptop, love? Whatever it was, it must have been a rather _untrustworthy_ website."

I scowled at my husband. He was glorious and perfect and I loved him to death...but he enjoyed teasing me a little _too_ much. "Careful, Mr. Cullen, or I might have to punish you by kicking you out of our bedroom."

He wasn't even fazed. Even if I did kick him out, I always ended up letting him back in anyway. And he knew me like a book.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You know I'm just kidding, love." He kissed the nape of my throat.

I sighed, frustrated. "I have to pick up those wedding pictures soon, or Rose will be annoyed."

Edward released me and took my laptop. "I don't see why you're doing such nice favors for our sister," he said, raising his voice slightly. "All she ever does is be annoying."

From above, I heard an indignant hiss.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, that was for you to hear, Rose."

"Oh, leave her alone," Esme chided. "Edward, why don't you take a look at Bella's laptop? See what's wrong with it."

I smiled prettily. "Oh, yes, I totally forgot my loving husband has a degree in computer engineering. I'm sure he has the knowledge to fix the virus I probably got from watching something _untrustworthy_."

Edward glanced at me to see if I was really angry. Detecting the glint in my eyes, he gave me a small, sheepish smile. Every annoying feeling left me. With one smile from him, everything always seemed fine.

"I'll fix it for you," he said. "Meanwhile, if you really think being unable to check the status of those pictures is going to be a First World problem, you can borrow my laptop." There was that crooked smile again as he held my laptop up. "I'll have this ready for you in an hour, maybe less."

Who could resist that offer? The love of my life was offering to fix my computer _and_ he was shooting me a heartbreaking smile. That smile... I vaguely recalled my heart fluttering away whenever he'd shot me that smile when I was human. Good times.

I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from smiling widely. This man...he knew how to get me. "Fine."

As I turned to go back upstairs, he suddenly reached out and pinched my right butt cheek. I whirled around to give him a halfhearted glare before flouncing back upstairs. I heard him laughing.

"Why do you have Mom's laptop, Dad?" Renesmee asked as she joined her father.

Renesmee was already physically and mentally seventeen. It had already been decades since she'd reached that age, and she didn't seem to be aging any further, to our relief. She was beautiful, intelligent, and witty, but she had also been taught to be a prankster by her uncles as well as her lover, Jacob.

"It's broken, apparently," Edward replied. "Do you want to come watch me fix it?"

I heard their voices fading away as they disappeared to a more private room.

"I'll do better than that," Renesmee answered. "I'll help you fix it."

I groaned quietly when I heard Jacob join them. What those two could do... I just hoped Edward could rein them in this time.

I settled in front of Edward's desk and opened his laptop. The screen lit up quickly enough, but now, it was asking me for a password. And he hadn't told me the password.

Frowning, I contemplated the possibilities. It shouldn't be too hard, should it? I mean, he and I had no secrets between each other, so naturally, I should know what he'd put as his password. But I had absolutely no clue.

My fingers brushed the keyboard briefly as I typed in: _Edward Cullen._

The words read: _Wrong password. Try again._

Not that simple? His full name, perhaps? No, wrong again. This time, there was a hint in tiny writing underneath the box: _My life._

I made a face. His life? That could be a number of things. With several strokes of the keyboard, I tried putting his age, his birth year, and the city where he was born. Still wrong. What is my husband trying to hide from me?

For twenty minutes straight, I thought of every single person, place, or thing that defined Edward Cullen. I tried Carlisle and Esme's names, then Rosalie and Jasper's, then Alice and Emmett's. And if Renesmee's name was wrong too, what else could possibly be more important to him in his life?

So immersed and wrapped up in this little riddle, I didn't notice Edward coming in to join me. He leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. "What are you doing, love?"

I shot him an irritated look. "What in the world are you hiding from me, Edward Cullen?"

Surprise flickered across his face. "Me? Hide something from you?" He chuckled. "You know I don't keep secrets from you. What are you on about?"

"This." I stabbed my finger in the direction of the screen.

He turned his eyes to it, then realized my dilemma. His eyes reflected confusion. "You couldn't access my laptop because you didn't know the password? I should think that's impossible."

"How is it impossible?" I snapped. "And what a vague hint. 'My life'? There are so many things in your life, Edward. And I've tried every possibility in the past twenty minutes."

He raised his eyebrow, now amused. "And pray tell me. What have you tried?"

"Our family's names. Your birthday. Your birthplace. Your full name. Even the names of your biological parents."

"Ah," Edward said. I could tell by his tone that he found my predicament _quite_ entertaining. But he didn't know I was _this_ close to kicking him out of our bedroom tonight. No, the entire week. The whole month.

He was teasing me now. Playing along with my frustration.

"Have you tried Renesmee?" he suggested, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course." My eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at?"

"You say you've tried every single thing in my life?" Edward looked politely intrigued. "Every single thing?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." He was trying hard not to laugh. "Tell me, love: What do you think is the most important thing in my life?"

After spending the last twenty minutes trying every single thing there was in his life, I had to take a moment to consider his question. He waited patiently, watching me think.

"Renesmee."

"Really?"

No matter how much I thought about the question, I kept arriving at the same conclusion. "Yes, Renesmee. Isn't she important to you? She's your daughter."

"Yes, of course she's important to me." He leaned in and flashed me his crooked smile. "But there's someone more important."

"What?" I was momentarily thrown. "How could anyone be more important to you?"

He made a mockingly outraged noise. "I don't know. How could that possibly be? Let's see..." He reached out to take a lock of hair in his fingers. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. For whatever reason, she chose to love me and only me. She makes me feel like the most loved man on earth."

His voice lowered to a soft whisper. "I'm always wondering what she's thinking, because she's the only person whose mind I can't read. She's brave, intelligent, and incredibly talented. She has a wonderful, kind heart, and a kind of innocence that no one else can have. And most of all, she's the best wife and mother in the whole wide world."

I stared at him, wondering if I was an idiot. Of all the things I'd typed into the password box, I had neglected to put my own name in. How could I have forgotten myself? I was his wife, his lover. His constant companion since the moment we'd fallen in love with each other.

Sighing at my stupidity, I typed in: _Bella Cullen._

Nothing.

Taken aback, I tried my full name. Still wrong.

I was considering trying my initials when Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Try 'Mrs. Cullen'."

A smile spreading across my face, I typed in his suggestion with a flourish. With a pleasant sound, the picture of Edward, Renesmee, and me surfaced on his desktop.

I glanced up at him, feeling sheepish. "Thank you."

Edward returned my smile. "Silly Bella," he said gently. "I tell you everyday how important you are to me. What in the world have you been listening to?"

"You tell me you love me everyday."

"And I also seem to recall telling you that you are my life now, tomorrow, and forever." He inclined his head. "Or was I talking to myself?"

I suddenly felt shy under his intense gaze. "I'm your life, am I?"

"And more." He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I'm more important than our daughter?" I whispered.

"Much more," he whispered back. "She looks a lot like you, but I prefer the woman who gave birth to her."

I laughed softly. "I love you."

"Mm," he breathed, his lips inches away from my own. "I love you more." He kissed me again.

"Impossible," I disagreed. Another kiss.

"Possible." And another.

"Dad?" Renesmee appeared at the doorway, looking and sounding apprehensive. She was wringing her hands, which she only did when she knew she was in trouble. "Did you tell her?"

I leaned away at her tone, abruptly brought back down to earth. "Tell me what?" I looked from her to Edward.

Edward's expression changed immediately. He looked guilty. "Er...not yet."

"Tell me what?"

Jacob appeared next to Renesmee. He, too, looked guilty. "Heh. Bells, before you get mad, just know that we didn't mean any harm, okay?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're a big romantic softie, Edward, but if you don't tell me what happened right this minute, I _will_ kick you out of our bedroom tonight. That's a promise."

Edward glanced back at Renesmee and Jacob, who were lingering nervously. He sighed. "Why do I have to tell her when you two are the ones who did it?" he grumbled.

"Because she has a weakness for you," Renesmee answered immediately. "Come on, Dad. Just tell her."

"Edward Cullen," I said sternly.

He grimaced. "We're going to have to buy you a new laptop, love."

"What? Why?"

Renesmee winced. "We, uh, we were trying to help Dad fix it, and Jacob disagreed with what he was doing, and I defended Jake when Dad snapped at him, and..." She shrugged helplessly. "One thing led to another and we kinda...snapped it in half."

I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes. "Tell me you didn't damage it further. Tell me I can retrieve all the documents saved on that laptop."

"Yes," Edward said, sounding relieved to answer positively. "We can do that. And I promise I'll get you a new one by the end of the week."

"Sorry, Mommy," Renesmee said, smiling at me hesitantly. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"Sorry, Bells," Jacob mumbled. "But your husband was fixing it wrong and-"

"I was not," Edward snapped. "Go away, Jacob."

"Be nice to him!" Renesmee shot back.

I sighed and tuned them out. It was just another typical day in the Cullen household, where the old rivals and my daughter argued over the most trivial of things.

* * *

**AN: Short, but sweet. Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
